Pressured Peer
by Disturbed Alien
Summary: It's fall and Daria thought she would use her Friday doing what she normally does. Wrong. Jane gets her into a situation that leads her to meeting a new guy...will Daria fall for this guy or will her personality repel him before they even get to know each other?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings Daria fans. I decided to write a story about Daria during highschool. So this is set during the tv series. I'm not as witty as Daria so forgive me :/ (btw I haven't wrote anything in a while so excuse any grammatical errors I may have left. ) enjoy the story!

 **Daria in: Pressured Peer Pt. 1**

It was a fall afternoon when I walked over to Jane's to see this new art "sculpture" she was ranting about over the phone. She went on about how it was based off of Brittany when she fell down the bus ramp and how she really captured the pain of the fall. I told her I would be there to see it this master piece after I got done with my homework. After getting permission from the parentals, I headed towards The Lane's. I knocked on the door and it immeidiately opened after the third rap. "Why if it isn't my cynical friend Daria!" I stared at Jane for about 10 seconds before asking her where is the quarantine room so I don't catch any of the "pep" she had. We were making our way to her room when I heard Trent and his band start to play. As we entered the room I noticed a purple veil over the painting. "Wow, and I thought I was the only one related to Houdini." I said. She smirked and dramatically pulled the veil. It was ...a painting us? She drew what looked as if both of us getting zapped into a spaceship. "Um...Jane?" I said as I stared. I actually looked cute getting taken by aliens. Ew. Please hit me over the head with a mallet if I ever use that word again. "Surprise!...well, super late surprise. Earlier this year was the anniversary of when met in that interesting class, but we were both busy that day so we couldn't actually do anything. So I decided a painting should suffice...you like?" She said as she stared into my eyes for the REAL answer. "Huh." I said. "It's very...colorful. I like it." "I had in mind to paint something to display our sarcastically twisted friendship," quipped Jane as she smiled. I smiled back. We were interrupted by a knock at door. "You may enter if you can answer this riddle..." said Jane. "Janie... I just got up." said Trent on the other side of the door. "Excuses, excuses" mumbled Jane. Trent went on: "But listen. That proposition you through at me the other day...I decided to take you up on that offer. Meet me in my car in ten." I heard him walk off. "Daria. I have something to tell you and you HAVE to be cool" she said as her hands made contact with my shoulders. I tried telling her I don't have to do anything without a lawyer but she cut me off. "—Trent needs me to drive him to a couple of gigs due to him "losing" his license and I told him I won't do it unless he did one particular thing..." her voice trailed. "Jane, if you told Trent that he would have to take me on a date I'm moving to Mars where I hope to be treated with more respect." Jane chuckled. "No, silly. I actually asked to um...let me join him and his gang as he...smokes? And you're invited...yay?" This is what happens when you befriend artists.

To Be Continued...or not.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey! Decided to write make a second chapter. I hope you enjoy!*

"Rappers going as far as to film a music video beside an erupting volcano? Next, on "Sick Sad World.""

"I'm not going." I said to Jane. She began tying up her boots. "Listen Daria, it's not that bad. These guys go to this place where only the crudest young adults can go to hang...sound fun to me." "Let me start practicing how to burp the alphabet then." "Come on Daria...there's 20 bucks in it and I won't embarrass you in front of Trent." Said a compromising Jane. "I think I do more of the embarrassing on my own." I sarcastically said as a rebuttal. "Damn you Daria for always taking the credit." Exclaimed Jane as she crossed her arms.

*ten agonizing minutes later*

I got in behind Jane in the back seat. Trent and Jesse were already in the front. "Hey Daria." said Trent. "Hey." We drove to one of his Mystik Spiral songs playing on repeat. While devising a plan on how I was going to tuck and roll as I threw my self out of the moving car so I wouldn't have to listen to it anymore, we arrived to what looked like the old comic book store. "We're here." Trent said as he got out. "Come on Daria" Jane said as she turned towards me. "If the place sucks we can at least buy a few comics while we're at it." "I'm pretty the comics ran out after seeing what all goes on in there." I replied. We walked to the door and a guy answered and Jesse did some type of "special knock" that sounded like the theme to a tv show or something. The guy that answered had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a black shirt that read "Not From This Earth." I have to say. He didn't look half bad. "Oy! If it isn't my old chum Trent and Jesse! And...who are these two ladies?" Spouted the guy in a British accent. "You already know Jane and this is Daria." Replied Trent. "Jane Lane! I'm still waiting on that painting I commissioned." Hey said as he gave her a hug. "Hey! I'm working on it between naps and snacks buddy. You can't rush the artistic process." He chuckled then turned to me. "And you're the infamous Daria. I heard a few stories about you." He said as he pulled me in for an unexpected hug. "If it's the one about the time I got arrested for shoplifting a TV, I swear that's not my face on the camera." He laughed again. "Daria, you are hilarious, babe." "I'm Chandler. I think it's going to be a pleasure getting to know more about you." I stared. He told us to come out of the cold and come on in and that they had just started another session. Session? Jane pulled me back and raised an eyebrow. "Um...what?" I said. "Daria Morgendorffer, I've known that look long enough to know when you have a crush. Either that or you're having a seizure..." "Uh, his appearance caught me off guard is all...I thought he would be more like..." "My brother?" Snorted Jane. "He wishes. But the guy was flirting your glasses off and he called you "babe". I never heard him call any other girl that." "Wow. Now I feel Miss America." I said. "Hey, I'm just giving a heads up that he might find you a little interesting." shrugged Jane. As we caught up behind Trent and the guys, Chandler turned around and winked at me. I blushed and turned away quick. What could be this guy's motive?

To be continued...or not.


	3. Chapter 3

emHey it me again...let me know what you think!

Jane...Daria, what are YOU two doing here?" Said a squeaky voice. I turned around to see Brittany who was wearing red cap backwards and a gray hoodie that was obviously too big for her. "We thought we come and meet Santa. There's word going around that this is where he stays before Christmas." Said Daria. "Wooooow, really?" Said Brittany with wide eyes. "So what has you here? Or did we miss him already?" Said Jane. "Oh...um...well...I'm not here on a date with this REALLY cute college sophomore because Kevvy and I are on break for the week because he I caught him kissing some vixen in after the football game if THAT'S what you mean!" Said Brittany. "Whoa, um, let's act like we never had this conversation." Chimed in Daria. "Ok! See you guys at school tomorrow!" Said Brittany as she walked off. "Remind me never to ask her any more questions." Said Jane.

We were in a big room in the back of the comic book building that actually looked...cool. The whole room was painted black and had neon lights dancing around the room to the music playing. There was skulls, peace signs, and Cheech and Chong posters. "If I would have known this place would have looked like this I would've worn my bell bottoms." I said aloud. We watched as everyone danced...I guess that was what they called "dancing". Trent flagged us down from the back of the room. We walked down a long hall and were led to a black door. The door had an old sign that read "DO NOT ENTER...nah, come on in!" "The sign is telling me to do two things." Said Jane. "I think I'll choose the first one." Daria said as she began to walk off. "Oh no you don't." Said Jane grabbing my arm. She opened the door and a bunch of smoke came pouring out. I started coughing and swatting the smell from my face. I walked in to see another black room. But this one was oddly comfortable like a studio apartment. "Jane are they smoking we—..." "SHHH! Daria! Don't say that word out loud!" Said Jane in a voice above a whisper. "If these people even think you have some on you they will NEVER leave you alone. From now on we shall call it Roger, cool?" Jane said. "Sure, and I'll change my name to Judy Jetson." I snapped quietly. "Cool. And I'll be Rosie. I always wanted to hide George's keys." Jane said with a small smile. "Daria, Jane...come join us we're about to start." Said Trent. We turned from our conversation to see 7 people including Trent, Jesse, and Chandler sitting in a circle on the floor in front of the couches. I saw what looked like four "Rogers". I sat down between Jane and Trent. I glanced around as people were chatting and passing the "Rogers". Smoke heavily feeling the air. I believe I was getting a contact high and started feeling sick. Then Jane was passed the Roger. I must admit, I was almost hypnotized while I watched her do it. She held her breath and and then coughed out the smoke. "Here Daria, I know you can do it." Said Jane through a choking breath. "There goes that "pep" I got a waft of earlier." I said as I grabbed the Roger. I'm pretty sure everybody's eyes were on me, but I decided to take a deep breath and go for it. I had enhaled and it felt like I filled myself with smoke. I held it in for a minute, then let go. No coughing and sputtering like I thought would happen. "Daria, that was pretty cool." Said Trent as a smile came across his face...and mine. "Thanks." "Daria, that was amazing! You must do this regularly?!" Chandler said very curiously. "Oh yeah. In class, in the car, and maybe even while at the dinner table if I'm feeling "frisky". Chandler laughed again and began to get up. "Daria, come with me," He said as he headed to the door. "Wow, 20 minutes in and you guys are already hitting it off." Said Jane. "Oh I feel like "hitting" a particular something alright." I said back "That's the spirit." Said Jane. I got up and followed him. This has to be the moment of truth...the REAL reason he keeps bothering me...

"To be continued...or not


End file.
